parallel_paradisefandomcom-20200213-history
Noah
Noah is a girl who appears in Lille, who can only be seen by men and collaredChapter 45 women. She is the daughter of Lille's local god, Lirudoor. Personality Being a Mero, she looks down on humans and prefers not to be involved with them. However, she would repay anyone who helped her and would not stay indebted for too long. Appearance While on land, she takes the form of a human child. She has long hair reaching her shoulders and is tied with a bunny ear-shaped ribbon. Her light clothing consists of a cloak that appears to be anchored by moons, underwear, knee pads, and shoes. While in the water, she takes the form of a mermaid and is completely naked. She is much older in this form, her hair is longer reaching the middle of her back, her bunny ear-shaped ribbon is retained, and her bust size is larger. Biography 100 years ago, her mother was tricked and shackled at the bottom of a shrine with a crystal ball as a key. The crystal ball was shattered and scattered. She would spent the next hundred years searching for the fragments.Chapter 36 On the night she first met Youta, she was still searching for the last fragment with her bloodied hands which concerned Youta to ask her. She responded in confusion and asked him to leave her alone, then leaves.Chapter 33 She would meet him again on another night, but this time along with the guardians, under the suspicion she was the monster who ate humans to which immediately denies and demanded Youta to leave. Youta believed her and offered to help her, to which she reluctantly rejected his and then immediately changes her mind in desperation.Chapter 35 Seeing how serious the humans were helping her, she gradually changed her perspective of them with tears of gratitude. With efforts came to fruition when a fragment was found, she nervously pieces back with the others but realizes it wasn't complete and they were still missing another one which easily depresses her. However, Youta assures her their continued help which cheers her up. A few days later, no fragment was found and admits on giving up by thanking everyone for helping her. But is convinced by Youta and Tia not to give up hope.Chapter 37 On the night before the low tide, she had a secret discussion with Pinako. Still grateful, she gives her thanks again and is comforted by Tia. As the low tide came, she rushes for her mother (now a skeleton) and vows to rescue her. When her mother had reawakened, she was able to talk for her a short moment and would give the remaining time to Youta in exchange for helping her. As the water started to rise, she reaches out to her mother only to be pushed back by the barrier and cries for losing her again.Chapter 46 During the battle with Kai, she acted as an observer by providing critical information to Youta and the guardians.Chapter 47Chapter 48 After Kai's defeat, Youta found the final fragment left behind by Kai and she receives it from him. Chapter 51 By completing her crystal ball, she is transformed into a mermaid and was able to rescue her mother. Before departing with her mother, she bids farewell to Youta and the guardians and declared that she doesn't actually humans and she will never forget to them.Chapter 52 She would return again to repay her debt to Youta, who was currently stranded at sea, but she had to wait while he was mating which irritated her.Chapter 58 Youta had noticed that she had grown to which she felt pleased for a moment and immediately averted her gaze. Not liking the feeling of being indebted to a human, she repays it by summoning a storm which consequently destroys the ship.Chapter 59 Skill Set Powers *'Mero Physiology' **'Invisibility': Non-collared women can't see, hear, or feel her. **'Storm Generation' Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect' **'Historiography' **'Marine Biology' **'Occultism' *'Singing' *'Swimming' Paraphernalia *'Crystal Ball' *Moons *'Red Ribbon' Trivia *At the back of her cloak has Lille's trident insignia. *In a popularity poll, she ranked tenth with 20 votes.Chapter 84 References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Non-humans